Rainbow Dragon vs. Ho-Oh
Rainbow Dragon vs. Ho-Oh is a What-If Death Battle created by Venage237. This fanmade Death Battle features Rainbow Dragon from Yu-Gi-Oh GX!, and Ho-Oh from the Pokémon series. Description Yu-Gi-Oh vs. Pokémon. The Power of the Rainbow, but which is superior? The Dragon, or the Bird? Interlude Boomstick: Hey, quick question Wizard, what exactly makes rainbow power, well powerful? Wiz: I honestly don't know. But these two creatures use the powers of rainbow to their full potential, like the Rainbow Dragon, ruler of the Crystal Beasts. Boomstick: And Ho-Oh, the Rainbow Pokémon. Wiz: I'm Wizard and he's Boomstick.... Boomstick: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle. Rainbow Dragon Wiz: In the world of Yu-Gi-Oh!, there are hundred, thousands, hell maybe even a millions of monsters used in a card game known as Duel Monsters. Some that are so strong that they're depicted as gods, and some that are pathetically weak that they are barely worth mentioning..... Boomstick: LIKE THAT FUCKING FURBALL KURIBOH!!!!! Wiz: Did you REALLY have to shout in my ear?! Boomstick: Yes I did Wiz! Wiz: I'm going to get you one day.... Boomstick: He-he! I like to see you try. Wiz: *groaning with annoyance.... Anyway, one of strongest introduced in Yu-Gi-Oh GX!, is the Rainbow Dragon. Boomstick: The Rainbow Dragon is the main monster of the Crystal Beasts. And being partially their king and god, He's a pretty powerful monster. Wiz: This mighty creature is a Dragon type, Light Attribute monster. He is a Level 10, and has a grand total of 4000 attack points. Boomstick: Hey, wait a minute, you forgot his defense points! Wiz: What defense points? Boomstick: Oh, come on Wiz! I know Yu-Gi-Oh, and I know that all monsters have a Defense stat. Wiz: Oh, alright! I'll mention it's "defenses". While Rainbow Dragon may have very high attack points, unfortunately, it literally has zero defense points, which clearly shows that Rainbow Dragon is an all-attacker and doesn't rely on defenses. Boomstick: But regardless of his shitty defenses, Rainbow Dragon also has two powerful and rather interesting abilities. By sacrificing all the Crystal Beasts on the field, Rainbow Dragon gains a thousand attack points per Crystal Beast. And, while I'm no good at math, I do know that there are seven Crystal Beasts, so Seven Crystal Beast times 1000 equals, uh.... 7000. And by adding the 7000 to Rainbow Dragon's 4000 attack, Rainbow Dragon receives a grand total of um, uh.......... Wiz: 11,000 attack points. Boomstick: Hey, I had it! Wiz: Right.... Anyway, Rainbow Dragon's second ability, by banishing all the Crystal Beasts in the graveyard, all cards are placed back in the duelists' deck and then the decks are reshuffled. However, this ability will be virtually useless in this Death Battle. And this, unfortunately leads to Rainbow Dragon's biggest flaw, besides his crappy defenses of course. Rainbow Dragon relies too much on the loyalty and servitude of the Crystal Beasts. In fact, he can't even be summoned or flipped summoned by any means. He can only be special summoned if all seven Crystal Beasts (Ruby Carbuncle, Amber Mammoth, Topaz Tiger, Emerald Tortoise, Cobalt Eagle, Sapphire Pegasus, and Amethyst Cat) are in the Monster Zone and Spell/Trap Zone. Not to mention, his ability to increase his strength also relies on sacrificing the Crystal Beasts. And as we've mentioned before; there's no outside help in Death Battle. Boomstick: But regardless of these flaws, Rainbow Dragon is a powerful monster to have on your team, to the point where even Elemental HERO Neos teamed up and combine with the mighty dragon to become Rainbow Neos. Wiz: Wow Boomstick, you sure know a lot about Yu-Gi-Oh!. Boomstick: I'm not afraid to admit that I'm a bit of a fanboy when it comes to Yu-Gi-Oh!. Rainbow Dragon's battle cry Ho-Oh Wiz: In the world of Pokémon, there a many Pokémon that have been told from Legend. One of them, that resides in the Johto region, is the Rainbow Pokémon; Ho-Oh. Boomstick: What exactly makes this giant bird a legendary Pokémon? Wiz: Well, the origins of Ho-Oh are unknown. But according to legend, both Ho-Oh and Lugia use to live in Ecruteak City many, many years ago. Ho-Oh lived on top of a large tower known as Bell Tower, which was created 700 years ago along with it's twin; the Brass Tower, which Lugia used to live. The two towers were suppose to bring both humans and Pokémon together. One day however, a terrible war brew, which resulted in the Brass Tower burning to the ground. Everyone, including Ho-Oh and Lugia, managed to escape the burning tower..... except for three unnamed Pokémon where those three had perished. Ho-Oh returned briefly to revive the three Pokémon turning them into the legendary beast; Entei Raikou and Suicune, shortly after the fire had been put out, While Lugia retreated underwater. Boomstick: So Ho-Oh was brave enough to come back, while Lugia was a complete pansy and hid from humanity? Wiz: In a way, yes. And a weird little fact; Ho-Oh is the very first legendary Pokémon Ash encountered, AND on his second day as a Pokémon trainer. Boomstick: What!? And this was the time when there was only 151 Pokémon! Wiz: That's correct Boomstick. This could've been a sign to let people know that Nintendo was planning on expanding the amount of Pokémon. Though to be fair, Ho-Oh was pure gold during his debut, instead of his current color scheme. Boomstick: Ho-Oh is a powerful Pokémon. He's a dual Fire/Flying Type standing at about 12'06" weighing in at about 438.7lbs. His ability is Pressure, which cause the opponent to use 2x more PP when using a move, and his hidden ability is Regenerator which restores the Pokémon's health by 1/3 if it switches out. Wiz: And being a legendary Pokémon, Ho-Oh is a powerhouse. His Overall statis is 680, with his Special Defense being the highest out of all of it's stats being a total of 154. His HP is 106, Attack is 130, Defense and Speed are 90, and Special Attack being 110. Boomstick: Ho-Oh is known to have powerful moves as well. Some moves include his signature move; Sacred Fire. Wiz: Sacred Fire is a Fire type, Physical move that does 100 hit damage, and a 95% chance of hitting, and there's a 50% chance of the opponent getting burned. Boomstick: Extrasensory, is a Psychic type, Special move that does 80 hit damage, has a 100% chance of hitting the opponent, unless if it's a Dark Type, and a 10% chance of flinching the opponent. Wiz: Recover; a Normal type move that heals the user's HP by 50%, but it can't heal statis conditions. But none of these moves come even close to the strength of two of his strongest Flying Type moves.... Boomstick: Sky Attack, and Brave Bird. Wiz: Sky Attack is Flying type, Physical move that does 140 hit damage, but has a 90% chance of hitting. Boomstick: It also takes two turns for the user to actually use this move. So waiting for two turns to use Sky Attack, only to have the move miss the target really sucks. Brave Bird on the other hand is a Flying type, Physical move that does 120 Hit Damage, and has a 100% chance of hitting the opponent. Wiz: But the only downside with Brave Bird is that it will inflict 1/3 of damage to the user equal to the damage done to the target, if it successfully hits. Boomstick: So either way, both of these Flying type moves have some flaws. Wiz: But those aren't the only flaws with Ho-Oh. Because Ho-Oh is a Fire/Flying type, he's weak against three Pokémon types, Water, Electricity, but the worst is Rock as any Rock type move does 4x the damage towards Ho-Oh, while the other two deal 2x the damage. Boomstick: On the other hand though, Ho-Oh is immune to all Ground type moves, thanks to being a Flying Type, and he has resistant towards Fighting, Fire, Bug, Grass, Steel and Fairy type moves, with Bug and Grass dealing only 1/4 of the move's original damage. So basically he suffers from the same problems and positive traits as Moltres and the other Fire/Flying types. Wiz: Despite these flaws, Ho-Oh still lives on as a legend in the Pokémon lore, and the Johto region. Ho-Oh's Battle Cry. Death Battle Ho-Oh is flying through the skies. Rainbow Dragon is flying through the skies heading towards Ho-Oh. Rainbow Dragon sees Ho-Oh and descends towards him. Ho-Oh see Rainbow Dragon descending and wait for him. Both Rainbow Dragon and Ho-Oh stare directly at each other, until they both let out a battle cry. 'FIGHT!!!' Rainbow Dragon strikes first by generating a rainbow laser from it's mouth. Ho-Oh dodges it, and counters with a Sacred Fire. Sacred Fire successfully hits, but Rainbow Dragon barely felt the attack. Rainbow Dragon processes to wrap itself around Ho-Oh, attempting to constrict the Rainbow Pokémon to death. Ho-Oh managed to escape before Rainbow Dragon could entrap it. Rainbow Dragon sees Ho-Oh flying away and processes to chase it down. While giving chase, Rainbow Dragon performs multiple rainbow lasers. Ho-Oh managed to dodge all the attacks, and processed with Extrasensory. The move successfully hits, and causes Rainbow Dragon to flinch. With Rainbow Dragon temporarily stunned, Ho-Oh performed another Sacred Fire. Sacred Fire successfully hits again, but doesn't do much. Enraged, Rainbow Dragon performs a barrage of rainbow lasers until he successfully hits Ho-Oh. (Ho-Oh screams in pain.) Ho-Oh collapses to the ground, weaken and on the verge of death. Ho-Oh watches as Rainbow Dragon hovers above him. Just as Rainbow Dragon is about to perform the killing blow, Rainbow Dragon begins to scream in pain. (Rainbow Dragon screams in pain) Ho-Oh takes a trip down memory lane, as he remembers that the second Sacred Fire he used on Rainbow Dragon inflicted burn statis. With this window of opportunity, Ho-Oh used Recover to heal most of it's injuries. With it's injuries healed, Ho-Oh took flight and continued with the fight. Ho-Oh's body begins to glow. Rainbow Dragon attacks with a rainbow laser beam, but Ho-Oh dodges. Ho-Oh then processed by using Sky Attack. As Ho-Oh was charging towards Rainbow Dragon, Rainbow Dragon unleashed his most powerful rainbow laser beam hoping that it will either slow down or destroy Ho-Oh. The two seemed to be equal in strength, until the burn on Rainbow Dragon causes it do cease it's attack. (Rainbow Dragon screams in Pain) With another window of opportunity, Ho-Oh continued with Sky Attack. Sky Attack was a successfully hit, and Rainbow Dragon is in agonizingly pain. Wanting to finish off Rainbow Dragon, but was weaken due to the dragon's attack, Ho-Oh decided to use Recover. Desperate, Rainbow Dragon processed to ram towards Ho-Oh. Ho-Oh in return used Brave Bird. The two clashed, but Ho-Oh rammed right through Rainbow Dragon, decapitating Rainbow Dragon, with Ho-Oh receiving damage from Brave Bird. As the Rainbow Dragon's dead body collapses to the ground, Ho-Oh used Sacred Fire to destroy the remains. (Ho-Oh preforms a victory cry.) 'KO!' The Crystal Beasts mourn the death of their ruler. The Three Legendary Beasts bow before Ho-Oh, while Ho-Oh uses Recover. Conclusion Boomstick singing: Decapitation!!!! YEAH! Wiz: While Rainbow Dragon may have held the Strength and Size advantage, Ho-Oh's larger arsenal, combine with Rainbow Dragon's lack of defense ultimately triumphed. Boomstick: Rainbow Dragon is a powerhouse and could've easily destroyed Ho-Oh, but Rainbow Dragon lack any kind of variety in battle as it only really generate a rainbow laser beam from it's mouth . Not to mention, Ho-Oh could learn Recover, a move that can heal it's HP. That one move saved Ho-Oh's life on more than one occasion. Wiz: But most importantly are their reliance with their own abilities. As we've mention, Rainbow Dragon has the power to grow stronger by sacrificing his fellow Crystal Beasts, but because there's no outside help in Death Battle, Rainbow Dragon was on his own. Ho-Oh on the other hand, while he does work well with other Pokémon, he's more than capable of taking care of himself in the field of battle. Boomstick: Looks like Rainbow Dragon was Rain-Blown Up! Wiz's mechanical arm "glitches" up and punches Boomstick. Boomstick: Ow, What the Fuck Wiz?! Wiz: Told you I'd get you back. Boomstick groans both in pain and in dismay Wiz: The Winner is Ho-Oh. Next Time Battle of the Digital Vampires Who will be rooting for? Rainbow Dragon Ho-Oh Who do you want to win? Rainbow Dragon Ho-Oh Who's your favorite creature? Rainbow Dragon Ho-Oh Did you agree with the outcome Yes No Not Sure Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Venage237 Category:'Animals' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:'Big vs Small' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:'Pokemon vs Yu-Gi-Oh' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015 Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:Birds Themed Death Battle